


Dear Diary

by jumboflamingo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling, Diary/Journal, Eddie confesses, M/M, No Sex, Richie and the Losers are 17 in this, Richie is in love, The other Losers are just mentioned basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumboflamingo/pseuds/jumboflamingo
Summary: Richie gets pulled aside by his guidance counselor for talking during class and she gives him a notebook for him to write in. He does diary entries. They're mostly about Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> :)

_Dear Diary,  
This is bullshit._

Richie looked up at Beverly and turned his new diary his counselor gave him towards her and she choked on her drink with a laugh and spit all over the table. Richie laughed at her.

_Beverly just spit on the table. That’s kind of funny. I’m 17, so shut your fuck about me being immature. I’m mature, you just suck._

He closed the journal. He thinks his counselor is bullshit and he just wants to be left alone. He doesn’t understand why the woman wants into his life so bad. He turned his head to ask Ben a question that was probably also bullshit, but he was blindsided by how gorgeous Eddie is. Eddie turned to look at him and gave him a smile. Richie thought he felt his heart melt inside his chest. He smiled back at Eddie and turned back to Beverly. He asked her how her hair was so orange and if it was because she ate so many carrots. She threw her carrots from her tray at him with a laugh. He caught Eddie’s eyes. Eddie rolled his eyes at him. 

_Dear Diary,  
I might be in love. Don’t judge me, okay. I just really like him. He makes me happy and sometimes it feels like he’s the reason the world goes round. Like the only reason I haven’t died yet is because he’s in my life. I really think that if he weren’t here, I wouldn’t be here either. It’s like I’m meant to be with him, like I’m meant to be next to him. I miss him when he’s not with me. I’m glad he’s not with me while I write this, because if he was, that would be embarrassing. I’m blushing and I’m probably the same color as a firetruck. I wish I could see him right now, though. I do miss him._

_Dear Diary,  
Eddie Spaghetti held my hand today. We went on a walk through the woods together and he held my hand. I was blushing so hard the whole time, and if I’m not wrong, Eds was blushing too. He makes me so happy sometimes it feels like I can’t breathe. _

Richie shoved his book back into his backpack and looked over at his friends. They were all staring at him.  
“What?” he asked.  
“You were smiling at your notebook.” Stan smirked.  
“And?”  
“What did’ja write?” Bev asked with a smile.  
“Nothing. That’s private and I swear if any of you read it, I will strangle all of you to death and then kill myself. I swear.” Richie had no sign of a joke anywhere on his face and his friends quickly understood he wasn’t joking. 

_Dear, Diary  
That was a close one. They wanted to know what I was writing and I swear, Eddie was blushing. If Eddie knew ANYTHING, I’d probably die from embarrassment.  
Love, Rich <3_

_Dear Diary,  
EDDIE FUCKING KISSED ME  
Just kidding, but that would be the dream, huh?_

“Richie you little shit! I swear to god!” Stan yelled. Richie was holding a fucking crab. “I’ll throw sand at you!” Stan threatened. Richie covered his eyes and closed his mouth and ran full speed at Stan with the crab. He chucked the crab at Stan and the scream (if you could even call it that, screech might be a better term) scared away all of the birds nearby. Bev’s laugh was more of a wheeze and Eddie’s was a yell and him doubling over with a red face and fighting for air. Richie finally opened his eyes and his eyes went straight to Eddie. Richie appreciated him for a second, but Stan running at him full speed and tackling him to the sand broke him from it. Richie lost all the air in his chest, but he still tried to fight Stan off of him. Then when Richie thought he seriously couldn’t get air into his chest, he held up the time out sign with his hands and Stan immediately backed off. Eddie ran over to him and fell to his knees next to him.  
“Can you breathe?” Bev asked, kneeling next to Richie. Richie rolled onto his side, toward Eddie, it almost put Richie in his lap. Richie tried to cough, thinking it would be better.  
“Did you get sand in your throat? Do you need my inhaler? What’s wrong, Richie?” Eddie being worried about him made his heart flourish.  
“Stan…” Richie huffed. “Just knocked my air.”  
“You’re okay?” Ben asked.  
“Of course, Haystack.” Richie felt as if he could finally get his air into his chest and he took multiple deep breaths in. 

_Dear Diary,  
Today, I thought I was gonna die when Stan knocked the air outta me. I’m fine, though. Eddie was so worried it made me feel like I was worth something for once. He always makes me feel that way. When he laughs at a joke I made or even if he just looks at me. I feel like I’m obsessed with him. He just means so much to me. I don’t know what I would do without him. I’m so gay for him. I love him.  
Love, Rich_

Richie sat up. He was sitting on the bed of the pullout couch in Bill’s basement, Eddie was next to him. They always shared the pullout couch when they spent the night at Bill’s. That’s just how it worked. Richie and Eddie got the couch and everyone fought for the other couch and the chair and the loser’s got the floor. Richie turned his head and looked down at the sleeping Eddie. Richie laid down and rolled over and pulled Eddie close to him, against his chest. He intertwined their legs. It always felt amazing to have Eddie in his arms.  
“Rich?” Eddie asked quietly.  
“Hey Eds. Go back to sleep.” Richie said.  
“Richie?”  
“That’s me.”  
“Do you like boys?”  
Richie thought he felt his heart stop for a second.  
“And what if I do?” Richie asked him.  
“I think I like boys.” Eddie said. “There’s this one boy at school, he’s taller than me, and he has a nice smile, and he has curly hair and he has glasses, and he’s funny, and I think I’m in love with him. What do I do?” Eddie asked. Richie had built an image of the boy in his head and added each trait Eddie said as he went. Richie was so jealous. He thought he felt his heart shatter in his chest. Richie swallowed, and dread filled him.  
“Do you know if he likes boys too?” Richie asked.  
“I think he said he did.” Eddie said, looking into Richie’s eyes.  
“Then I say you go for it.” Richie said, avoiding Eddie’s eyes. Richie doesn’t think he could do it if Eddie got a boyfriend that wasn’t him. He’d never leave his room.  
Eddie leaned towards Richie and pressed a solid kiss to his lips.  
Richie’s eyes bugged out of his head. He nudged Eddie away gently.  
“What about the guy you just described? I thought you liked him.” Richie said. Eddie giggled and pushed his forehead against Richie’s chest with a smile.  
“I was describing you, you idiot.”  
Richie felt something flare up in his chest. No, it wasn’t acid reflux. It was love.  
“Me?” Richie asked quietly.  
“Yeah, you.” Eddie leaned towards Richie again and kissed him a second time, and this time, Richie was much more prepared and he kissed back gently.  
“I’m in love with you, Rich.” Eddie said with a smiled when they pulled apart.  
“I’m in love with you too, my Spaghetti Head.” Richie smiled at Eddie too and they then fell asleep in eachothers arms like that. They woke up to Beverly screaming at Bill for accidentally spilling hot coffee on her.  
“Bill you fucking idiot, I’ll kill you!”

_Dear Diary_  
_Eddie and I are dating. He’s my boyfriend finally. I can hold his hand whenever I want. I can kiss him whenever I want. I sneak into his room almost every night now and all we do is cuddle and I leave after he falls asleep. I wish I could fall asleep holding him as often as he does with me. It would be great. Most of these diary entries are about Eddie, so I’m thinking I give this to Eddie when we get married. Then I would just get a new Diary. I’m kind of used to writing in this now, so I don’t know what I would do without you, but I appreciate you, Diary. Thanks for being there for me._  
_Love, Rich._


End file.
